Trucks and other over-the-road vehicles, such as busses, travel many miles during a day. Dirt and dust are often deposited in the truck cab by travelling through the air ventilation system of the vehicles. More particularly, trucks typically do not have any air filter over the vent intake for the heater and air-conditioner. Thus, when the heater or air-conditioner is operated, air carrying dust and dirt particles flows through the system and eventually into the interior of the truck. The dirt and dust often times has an oil residue. The dirt and dust are deposited on the driver, as well as the seats, the dashboard, the gauges, the interior of the windshield, and the sleeping compartment. After a time, the buildup of dirt and dust creates bad odors. Furthermore, under the hood of the vehicles, the radiators become plugged, mold grows, odors are emitted, and air-conditioning drains become clogged by the presence of dirt and dust.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide an air filtering device for a motor vehicle having at least one air inlet opening.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an air filtering device for over-the-road vehicles which is removable and which can easily be replaced or cleaned.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an air inlet filtering device which removes or reduces dust, dirt, diesel soot, road grime, pollen and other foreign particles from the air before the air enters a truck cab or sleeping compartment.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an air filtering device which is economical to manufacture, and durable, safe, and efficient in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.